fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nox
Nox is an undead Puff and the main character in the Nox series. He is well known for saving Yoclitate from the colorful and cheery Clementia. Nox was born on December 29th, 1262 and suffered a tragic death about twenty years later. Post-death, he haunted the night, and would eventually save it from being overtaken by the light. He is an extinct variation of Puffs with angel-like wings and fangs, shown to be parcially related to Boos. He has the amazing ability to curl into a ball, and this is utilized in his first appearence, Nox: Savior of the Night for the Nintendo 3DS. Abilities Nox has several abilities that he uses throughout his adventures. As previously mentioned, he can fly for short distances to reach highly-elevated areas. This is useful to gain items or discover new lands. He is the last existing (even if undead) Puff with this ability. Also, Nox can jump, but not very well and he is better suited to flying. Another unique ability that he uses on his adventures is the ability to curl up into a sphere and roll around. He cannot fly in this state, but it is a speedy way to travel across slated or underwater areas. This trait is rare in Puffs, but can be seen in the well-know character Kirby, the Pink Puff. Nox can also run, but this is a common ability in most terrestrial creatures, such as Humans or Elephants. Yet another defining feature of this marvelous hero is to bite. It is his main form of attacking unless he has aquired a box ability. Box abilities are similar to Mario's power-ups, but only in the way that they alter the abilities of that character. Ability Boxes are strategically placed around the land and are neccisary to advance in the story. The only way to get rid of a box ability is to get to a blank box and jump into it. The way to get a box ability is to jump into a floating box, and you will jump out with that ability. These abilities can be used primarily to attack enemies, such as Spear Nox, to traverse areas, such as Wheel Nox, or to fix a puzzle, such as Star Nox. Most abilities do some sort of damage to enemies. List of Box Abilities ''For a list of abilities optained from an ability box ("box ability") see here. '' Personality Nox is a quiet but intellegent person. He is humble with his good deeds, and never likes to be credited for his heroism. He is often in the shadows, and few people know that he is still around. Not the outgoing type, he would rather spend a day doing good than a day out partying. For this reason, he was never outgoing and never really met any people when he was alive. Appearences Nox: Savior of the Night This game was released in 2014 for the Nintendo 3DS. Nox first appears in this game as the main protagonist. The Dark World, Yoclitate, has been invaded by the bringers of light, led by Clementia, trying to enslave the population. He adventures through the night, defeating enemies and rescuing the various parts of the world. In the end, he defeates Clementia and leads the world back into total darkness. The Adventures of White in the Negative Nebula Nox appeared in this game as a guest character. His stats were 5/5 speed and 2/5 power, to reflect his agility and flexibility. His main ability is the Box Abilities he utalizes in his games, and his element is Darkness. Gallery Nox.png|Nox: Savior of the Night Trivia * Nox is named after the Roman deity Nox, the ruler of the night. * Nox is canonically very close friends with Meta Knight, as they are distantly related. Category:Characters Category:Beanstalk Inc. Category:Nox (series) Category:Nox: The Savior of The Night Category:Fan Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters